This invention relates to a shaft coupling. More particularly, the invention relates to a snap retention coupling between a vehicle steering column and a universal joint.
In the past, various methods have been applied to coupling steering column shafts with universal joint yokes and most of these provide a permanent connection.
With detachable connections, it has been the practice to insert the shaft into the yoke and then to fit a bolt to clamp the yoke around the shaft. However, where the coupling is one where the shaft end is splined and is inserted into a splined bore in the yoke, if the shaft has not been inserted in the yoke sufficiently far, then tightening of the bolt will cause the clamping effort to be applied on the splines. There is then the risk that the splines in use can become worn or fretted so that, in perhaps one or two years' time, there is a risk of the shaft being able to rotate and therefore not to transmit steering motion.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present shaft couplings. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.